All Hallows Eve~~
by Tigerlilly
Summary: Hi! It's me again! I am also the author of the romance fic called "The Eyes of Love". If you haven't read it yet, please do. This story is based on the night of Halloween and it kindof is the same Scream. But, not. Wait, ya it it. No, wait. I better stop


All Hallows Eve

Part/One

By: *Tigerlilly*

A/N: ~) Well, here's the horror story that I promised you! I hope that you like it! As you can probably tell, this story is based on the night of Halloween. (Spooky*) This story is filled with dark nights, bumps in the night and sweet love moments of course. That's just how I write. Since this story will have some gore in it, (not major gore) I'm going to deep it at PG-13 for now. Just to be on the safe side. I hope that you like the font that I used. It' fits the story. Anyway, I would just like to thank all of those who wrote all of those nice reviews about my other story. Thankyou so much! I really appreciate it! I didn't think that anybody would like it! Well, I hope that you like this one too! *Tigerlilly*

It was a dark, cold, October night. A golden canopy was lit by an orange harvest moon just over the horizon. Silver beaded clouds slowly floated across the moon as the stars twinkled against a black velvet sky. An eerie mist began to form as a bicycle came rolling down and out of the forest. The girl on the bike flinched with fear as the wind blew coldly causing a horrible whistle to echo through the woods. The bike proceeded to follow down the path to a dark house witch was covered with fallen leaves. 

The girl parked the bike on the driveway and proceeded up the doorway with a backpack swung over her shoulder. 

The girl walked up to the darkened doorway witch was lit up by carved jack-o-lanterns. She faced the door and searched herself for her key. She took the pack from her should and searched through it. A cold breeze blew as a dark misty figure formed behind her. It came closer and closer. Not noticing, the girl retrieved the key and slipped it into the doorknob. She began to twist it until a creek in the deck floorboards startled her. Pausing for a moment the girl froze and looked behind her to reveal a dark, masked figure and a bloody, dripping butcher knife. Dropping the bag to the floor the girl struggled to unlock the door as the figure charged at her with the knife lifted above its head. She swung open the door and the knife came down, gashing the wood of the door.

Panicking, the girl stumbled her way toward the stairs. She tripped at the foot of the stairs and sat there helplessly. Her heart beating wildly. She stared at the door expecting for something to come charging. Suddenly the dark figure appeared again with one of the jack-o-lanterns in hand. The girl began to scream as the flaming pumpkin flew through the air and crumbled on the floor right next to her. It burst into flames. The girl attempted to go up the stairs but it was already lit up with fire. The figure lifted the blood-drenched knife and sent it crashing down leaving a huge gash in the floor. 

The girl ran into the living room attempting to hide but she tripped on a rug on the floor. Her face drenched with tears, the girl sat there on her stomach attempting to crawl across the floor to safety. She was caught by the foot and was dragged across the wooden floor. "Ahhhhhh!" The girl screamed with fear as she looked up at the dark figure. By now the room was in flames. Holding her down the dark figure lifted the knife as it came crashing down onto the girls ankle as blood came gushing out and sprayed onto the floor. "Uhhuahh!" The girl groaned! She was lifted up in the air as she was taken around the corner. A loud thud echoed through the house. A trickle of blood flowed across the floor the remains of the evil faced jack-o-lantern. 

The End/of Part On

A/N:~) I sure hope that you like the story. See, it is pretty gory. But, I assure you that it will get better. I hope that you like the basic plot. This is just an introduction to the story. The real story will be much better than this! Well, please give me a nice review. Also, read the story that is in this section called Revenge by: Trinity. It's a really good story! It has like 7 Parts to it already. The person that wrote it is my friend so, huh! Well, write me a review! Ciao! **Tigerlilly** P.S. This story will include the actual Digimon characters names. The reason that I didn't put them in my last story is because In my dream, Sora's name was Alex(Don't ask me why) and Tai's name was David. Isn't that weird? Anyway, I just wanted to clear that up because so many people ask me that question. Bye Bye!


End file.
